


Tell Me What I’m Waiting For

by orphan_account



Category: Lovely Writer the Series, ด้ายแดงซีรีส์ | Until We Meet Again The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Couch Sex, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, KaoUp, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Opposites Attract, Rare Pairings, Rimming, pls we need more kaoup fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:27:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27176542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Up was never clingy by nature (he’s a Sagittarius, thank you very much), he understood the cons of dating Kao could be way greater than just a long distance relationship and a lack of social media updates.
Relationships: Nine Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun/Up Poompat Iam-samang
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	Tell Me What I’m Waiting For

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
>   
> A little background: set in London. Kao works for Natgeo Wild as a wildlife filmmaker, Up is a PhD student in Political Science. They’ve been dating for a couple of years.
> 
> Also: unbeta'd we die like men lol.
> 
> Enjoy their apartment’s visual!!  
>   
>   
> 

Of all things that he could have found sleeping on the sofa, his boyfriend was certainly not one of them.

Up tried to remember which part of the globe it was and what animal Kao got assigned to stalk 24/7, but he came up with nothing. He was pretty sure he marked his calendar for today’s _very_ _pleasant_ surprise, but he just missed the reminder completely. The last time they spoke on the phone was, what, a week ago? Just right before Up began to rehearse for today’s interview.

He took off his dress shoes and cotton blazer, hugging his satchel and tiptoeing to get closer.

Kao had changed to his usual black t-shirt and Adidas sweatpants, one of his socked feet was dangling over the edge of the sofa. He looked peaceful in his sleep, like always. His hair was still damp a little bit; and if Kao were awake, Up would have scolded him, like always.

Just normal stuffs, really.

Kao’s black rucksack was by his side of the bed, unopened. Up changed and washed his hands and face, then he finished what was left in his water bottle.

Ah, right. A towel.

Up sat on his knees on the grey carpet, couldn’t help but sigh at times like these, eternally wishing that he had the craft to wax poetry about everything that was his boyfriend. Not only just the physical, mind you, although of course Up would never _not_ be swooned by Kao’s incomparable beauty—but also what resonated within that made Kao whole.

What made Kao his.

On a lighter note, what Up felt for Kao was not an obsession, because if it was, Up would have given up from the get-go. As a wildlife filmmaker for National Geographic, Kao was constantly on the road, in the ocean, or blending in with the locals at the Himalayas to film any type of animal imaginable. Up? Up was never clingy by nature (he’s a Sagittarius, thank you very much), he understood the cons of dating Kao could be way greater than just a long distance relationship and a lack of social media updates. They would celebrate their third year together on Christmas.

Up pressed a chaste kiss on Kao’s lips, and smiled when he felt Kao slowly stirring awake.

It was always magical whenever Kao blinked open his brown eyes that looked lighter when you’re this close to him.

Kao responded to Up’s smile and took a deep breath before releasing it through his quiet, “Hey.”

“Hi,” Up said, not wasting any time, “I kinda want to be in your arms.”

Kao laughed, still quiet, but he scooted over to make room so Up could snuggle against him as they lied on their sides, facing each other.

Up threw his own arms and looped them around Kao’s broad shoulders, pressing even closer. Their noses bumped and he slipped a knee in between Kao’s heavy thighs. The slow kisses were in sync with Kao managing one arm to be a pillow for Up’s head and his other arm acting as an anchor for Up’s back.

Kao liked to be deliberate when they kissed with his eyes closed and mouth exploring and tongue licking _everywhere_ —never seemed to be affected whenever Up felt the opposite. He would bite back, sure, he would _growl_ and suck and his big hands would squeeze a little too powerfully on the either side of Up’s hips or ass and Up would be rendered boneless, giving in to his unhurried pace.

But at least Kao was breathless when Up wrapped a small towel around his slightly damp hair. Up rolled his eyes.

“Did you get the job?” Kao asked, thumbing Up’s chin before nibbling on his moistened bottom lip.

“The academic board will let me know on Monday,” Up whispered, hitching his upper body higher and dragging his conveniently placed crotch against Kao’s flat stomach. “Our cottage has Wi-Fi, right?” he asked like he didn’t just make an obvious point at Kao, who just nodded.

“I’m sure you will get the job.” Kao’s reassuring answer also didn’t possess any acknowledgment whatsoever. His body and heartbeat stayed calm.

Up only had just the _tiniest_ bit of patience left.

“I don’t think I’m going to unpack,” Kao said, stroking the underline of Up’s jaw with his knuckles. Their flight to Scotland would be tomorrow just before lunch.

“Good idea,” Up replied, “help me later?”

“Of course.”

“Did you eat anything? I forgot to do any grocery shopping this week.”

“Had Subway.”

Kao closed his eyes as Up toweled his hair dry.

“And uhh, I found your chocolate.”

“Please tell me you left some.” Up’s voice had a little warning in it, and when Kao didn’t answer, he messed with Kao’s now dry hair. “You owe me dinner, Noppakao Dechaphatthanakun.”

“I know.” Kao grinned, showing his canine teeth and the cat’s whiskers on his cheeks. “Can we have Chinese?”

Still grumbling, Up took that as an opening. “You know who’s half-Chinese? Me.”

The half-smile on his boyfriend’s handsome face looked _infuriating_. “Not that I haven’t had a taste, Poompat Iam-samang, but I know?”

Up pretended to click his tongue in annoyance.

“I mean it’s been _seven weeks._ ”

“That long?”

“What do you think?”

“It’s four o’clock in the afternoon.”

“So? It’s already midnight somewhere.”

Like Kao could resist whenever Up brought up sex to the table, four o’clock be damned. He didn’t utter a single protest when Up palmed his cock until it gave a twitch.

Up never broke eye contacts when he continued rolling his hips against Kao’s cock, using his hand to guide two of Kao’s fingers into his mouth. He sighed when Kao stroked the back of his head, and blood rushed south and his body shuddered when Kao’s calloused palm reached his nape.

Kao’s eyes darkened.

Up took the cue to climb over, knees on the either side of Kao’s waist as he pulled down his pajama pants just enough. He spat to his palm and kissed Kao again as he stroked his half-hard cock, rutting against Kao’s still clothed cock.

“Spare me?” Kao asked, slapping Up’s ass _once_ before bending one knee to maximize friction.

Up bit the tender skin on the hollow of Kao’s throat while slipping his free hand into Kao’s underwear. “Only if you promise to lick me open,” he answered with a squeeze to Kao’s balls because no one got away with just one slap to his ass. He loved good old spanking, Kao should knew that.

“Jesus.” Kao laughed, quick to catch on what he did wrong and wrestled to change their positions. He made Up lie on his front and he took off Up’s pajama pants, then he grabbed the hem of his oversized t-shirt to tell Up to lift his hips.

His own sweatpants were still in-tact when he pressed his crotch against Up’s ass.

“It’s midnight somewhere, yeah?” Kao said with his soft voice that had a hint of fond mockery and Up was glad his boyfriend couldn’t see how happy he was to get tongue-fucked soon.

Up cleared his throat, trying to be nonchalant about his arousal, gritting his teeth when Kao spread open the twin globes of his ass. He teased the rim with a thumb but not pushing in.

“Don’t move.” Kao murmured, and Up gasped out loud at the first tingling from Kao’s tongue around his hole. Kao opened his mouth to pierce his teeth on the fleshy part of Up’s ass, his swollen lips plush and served as a soothing presence. He flattened his tongue and got to work; spitting straight into Up’s clenching, awaiting hole.

Kao was a quiet man by nature, and he got so focused on his mission to pleasure he rarely made noises save for the wet squelching from his tongue working its way in and then out and in and then out, again and again. Up himself wouldn’t plead for _morefasterplease_ —not until Kao’s long fingers joined in to stretch him.

Up did as he was told; he stayed still on his knees, hands tightly gripping throw pillows and mind ignoring the possibility of peeping neighbors from the building across the window. They hadn’t pull down the blinds, and it’s four o’clock in the afternoon.

Up whined when Kao retreated back his tongue to ask, “What are you thinking?”

“The blinds.”

There was a brief pause, then Kao laughed. He got to his feet, swayed, and went to pull down the blinds. He took off his black t-shirt and threw it at Up who yelled back at him.

“How dare you?!”

“Where’s the lube?” Kao retorted from the direction of the bathroom, and Up could hear him gargling on mouthwash.

“Bedside drawer, silly.” Up glared when Kao came back with a bottle of lube already in his hand. “I swear if you don’t get your cock in me soon…”

“What?” Kao sat down, and he scrunched his nose cutely. “Don’t you think we should we move? The sofa will be ruined.”

Up muffled his frustrated groan with the neckline of his oversized t-shirt and shook his head at Kao’s full of mirth apology. He gave his boyfriend a half-hearted kick to his torso before stomping to his—their—room and pulling down the blinds himself.

Kao just raised an eyebrow at his antiques. He really had the audacity when the head of his cock was peeking out from the waistband of his sweatpants, huh?

They got into the rhythm as soon as Up’s knees touched the bed. Kao fed Up’s hole three fingers, grazing his prostrate just by the end of Up’s incoherent sobbing. It had been a while, they were monogamous, and they were clean, so Kao pushed his hard cock _raw_ into Up’s body.

Seven fucking weeks were always worth the wait.

Up pushed his hips back to meet Kao’s deep, vigorous thrusts, liking the wanton sound of flesh slapping against flesh and Kao’s blunt nails digging into the juts of his hipbones. The bed rocked with them, and he moaned whenever Kao spurted out precum in him, wetting his inside even more.

“Hha, _ah!_ ” Up choked on his moan when Kao hit his prostrate, sending shiver down his spine, making him curl his toes. His vision blackened and stars twinkled when he blinked, and still Kao was driving into him without faltering. He felt like the wind was knocked out of him when Kao pulled at his hair, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as Kao sneaked a hand to stroke his forgotten cock.

The familiar heat was building up in the pit of his stomach. Up reached behind with one arm, pulling down Kao’s face for a bruising kiss. They fell to their fronts now, and Kao held the back of Up’s right knee. That way, he could slot his body more comfortably on top of Up—could fuck him deeper, make Up surrender to the pure ecstasy only him could provide.

“ _’M close._ ” Kao grunted, biting the juncture of Up’s neck and shoulder, his heartbeats going wild like the thrusting of his hips.

“Don’t stop.” Up slurred, tightening his hole and rubbing the slit of his cock to quicken his release. “Please don’t stop.”

The telltale signs of Kao’s orgasm started from the way he got more vocal; his grunts and moans would accelerate they became a single, almost nonexistent humming, followed by the stutter of his hips and the explosion that came in waves after waves until his sperm gushed out of Up’s body. When Up came seconds later, it was with a high-pitched mewling and a bowed back and a blown mind. It was always exhilarating. Addictive. Always making Up swore he was going to marry Kao right there and then and Kao would agree to his proposal every single time.

*

They walked to Chinatown for dinner, and shared a cup of classic bubble milk tea just for the hell of it. They bought eggs and bacon because Kao wanted scrambled egg for breakfast tomorrow and Up pinched his boyfriend’s ear when they bypassed Paul A. Young in Soho. Kao loved to play dumb, but he bought 9 piece box of the truffle selection for Up.

When they got home, Kao helped Up to pack for their 10-days getaways at a rural cottage somewhere in Borgue, Scotland, and later that midnight they fucked again.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave encouragement and kudos :)
> 
> I will reply to your comment as 'bena'~
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
>   
>   
> 


End file.
